The Day Before You
by WonderTwinsUnite
Summary: "I can show you where his office is, if you want. Jane Rizzoli, Detective Rizzoli." Pre-series. Prequel Running Up That Hill/You Make Me Smile. The meeting of Rizzoli & Isles.


**Title**: The Day Before You  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** K**  
****Pairing:** Jane/Maura  
**Status:** 1/?  
**Category/Warnings**: Pre-series.  
**Spoilers:** Pre-Series. No spoilers.  
**Summary:** "I can show you where his office is, if you want. Jane Rizzoli, Detective Rizzoli."  
**A/N:** The first in our series of mini-fics that deal with the Jai Chronicles.

Staring at the piece of paper in her hand before glancing up, Maura Isles sighed as she came to a stop in front of the Boston Police Department. She was supposed to start her new job today, but she was already running a few minutes late because of her tortoise, Bass, and it seemed that the man who was supposed to meet her out front was nowhere in sight. The prospect of working for the police department had been exciting, but now she was starting to wonder if she had made the right choice.

Running her hands down the sides of her purple dress, Maura spared a glance at the piece of paper once more before she steeled herself and started up the stairs in her three inch heels.

"Damnit!" Jane hissed, kicking the car door shut. She was running late, and it was her turn to buy Korsak coffee. Her power had gone out this morning and only the daily aerobics workout in the upstairs apartment woke Jane up. Juggling the two coffees and the files she'd brought home last night Jane took the stairs in front of the precinct two at a time, nearly colliding with someone.

Luckily the coffee sloshed on her hands and not the person in front of her. It burned a little but Jane was glad she hadn't spilled on an outfit that probably cost more than she made in two months. "Sorry."

Pulling herself up short, Maura almost lost her footing on the stairs as she managed to keep from colliding with the dark haired woman in front of her. Looking her over with hazel-green eyes, the medical examiner took in the plain t-shirt and slacks with a face that she couldn't quite manage to hide fast enough. Bringing her eyes up to look at the woman's face, however, made her pause in surprise. The brunette's facial features were very defined, but hearing her slightly rough voice pulled Maura from her mental assessment.

"It's quite alright. I didn't notice you either. Would you like some help?" she offered, noticing that the woman had her hands full with two cups of coffee and a bunch of folders. Stuffing the piece of paper in her purse, she didn't need it anymore, Maura reached out and took the coffee, noticing the slightly red places on the brunette's hand from where she had sustained small burns. "You should run some cool water over your hand before applying aloe. A bandage would also be good."

Jane blinked in surprise "I've got it, it's fine…" she said even as the coffees were taken out of her hands. "Huh?" looking down at her hands the homicide detective winced at the bright red coloring her skin. "You know, it's okay, I'll be fine."

Shifting the folders so that she held them more securely Jane looked at the other woman, "Were you looking for somewhere?"

Watching the woman with interest, Maura noted the badge that she could see at the woman's waist, wondering how she had missed it before. Slightly surprised that the brunette was a detective (but not too much, because it would explain her… unconventional dressing habits), the medical examiner glanced at her hands once more before looking up to meet the woman's eyes. Nodding, Maura held the coffees in her hands. "I was supposed to be meeting the Chief, but I'm running a little bit late. He probably thinks I decided not to show up, which isn't true. Because, as you can see, I am here."

With a nod towards the elevator Jane offered to help the other woman, "I can show you where his office is, if you want. Jane Rizzoli, Detective Rizzoli." Giving the other woman another look Jane wondered why she was here, and why she was looking for the Chief of Police. She didn't seem to be a reporter and she certainly wasn't a cop from another division.

Maura offered the woman, the detective, a smile. Jane. The name seemed to fit her well. She looked like a Jane. Moving toward the elevator with the brunette, she wished that she could offer her a hand shake or something, but her hands were full with coffee and Jane's were still red from the coffee burn. "It's nice to meet you, Detective Rizzoli. My name is Maura Isles, but most people call me Doctor Isles." she informed with the same smile still in place. She was proud of being a doctor, after all.

"A doctor, huh?" Jane didn't ask what kind of work brought a doctor to the police precinct but it really wasn't any of her business. This Maura Isles didn't seem like any doctor Jane knew, but then Jane avoided doctors if at all possible.

She pressed the three and five buttons on the elevator face. "The Chief's office is on five, if you go to the right you'll see his secretary's desk. I've got to get to work though; it was nice to meet you." The doors opened on three and Jane slipped through but immediately reached back to grab the coffees from Dr. Isles, shooting her a smile before heading to the bullpen.

Maura only nodded, stepping into the elevator behind Jane and watching her press the buttons for two different floors. Listening intently, Maura dedicated the instructions to memory while looking over at the brunette. The first stop came soon enough, and the medical examiner held out the coffee watching as Jane exited before turning around and giving her a breath taking smile. Before she could even tell her bye, the woman was gone and the elevator doors had once again shut.

Smiling, Maura ran her hands over her dress again as she stared at the doors. Maybe working here wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
